The present invention relates generally to automated dispensing devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing viscous products in production settings.
Automated fillers for dispensing viscous food product in production settings have evolved to a state wherein several devices connected in series provide the requisite functions of storage and measured dispensation of the viscous food product. In meeting these functions, conventional automated fillers often employ a viscous food product storage, a device for withdrawal of the viscous food product from the viscous food product storage, a mechanism for transferring the viscous food product from the storage device for withdrawal of the viscous food product from the viscous food product storage to a dispensing apparatus, a dispensing valve and a tube attached at one end to the dispensing valve and a second end positioned at a point of discharge.
While such conventional fillers provide for the automated dispensing of viscous food product, improvements may be realized over current designs and arrangements. For instance, given the number of discreet components or parts currently employed to accomplish the filling process, trouble shooting, adjustment and timing of the various components may be difficult and time consuming. Additionally, because the actuators of conventional fillers are often of analog design, the range and operating parameters of the fillers are typically limited.